Shadow Prints
by Pixelframe
Summary: Some of my drabbles, poems, oneshots from the Shadow Raider universe.
1. Gratitude

_A/N: Hey, feel free to browse these things out of order. They range from wartime serious stuff to light humour to "bonding" with more to come. __I updated this fic btw, fixed a few awkward parts._

_Friendship/Hurt, Conversation, Graveheart & Cryos, Planet Fire, Season 1, Rated K+ _

* * *

**_Gratitude_**

Graveheart stopped in the flaming hallway and sighed deeply, letting his tensed facial expression fade away. He didn't understand why his new comrade couldn't just accept what had happened and move on. Was there really so much pride in the man of Ice that he would rather die than be saved by a simple miner?

"I couldn't just leave you there to be eaten by overgrown dogs." A mild impatience was in Graveheart's voice, but he was too exhausted to try to hide it.

Cryos was sweating from the heat. His breath was short. "You could have."

The Ice king was grateful for this man of Rock. He wasn't about to let his own blatant weaknesses destroy the one hope the alliance had against the Beast. He gazed at the miner from behind seeing a bit of his weary expression, "Graveheart, I know you probably don't want to hear this," he waited for a reaction but there was none, "I believe you are the only one who can make this alliance work. It's for the benefit of my people, yours- all the war planets." He paused to catch his breath and to think of the words to say next, but Graveheart interrupted.

"Do you honestly expect me to just leave a king there to be eaten and burned alive- Cryos you're more important to this alliance than I ever will be." The words came out more angry than Graveheart wanted and he sighed again. "Cryos, I don't even know what I'm doing. That Tekla might have given me her final words, I'm just..." his voice trailed away as he turned to face Cryos. Graveheart felt his face grow bleak and he looked to the ground.

Cryos parted his lips, realizing that there was a burden on his shoulders getting heavier, and it involved something deeper than the threat of the Beast planet. His large eyes narrowed in understanding and he walked up to the large man, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Promise me one day you'll talk to me about what's _really_ troubling you," Cryos began sincerely, "and I'll promise you'll never have to carry me over you shoulder again." The humour slowly stole Graveheart and they continued down the fiery path with restored hope.


	2. Dawdling Nanites

_Tragedy, Poem, Planet Ice, Rated T_

* * *

**Dawdling Nanites**

A blinding white surrounding whole,  
Time whispers the name like a countdown,  
Without the sparks of swift demise,  
Knees are planted, their legs cannot move.

A slow rot,  
Chest broken,  
Flesh exposed and writhed with pink and white,  
The frost slows the running but heart as well.

Frozen lungs,  
A knife blade within every second,  
Sluggish the stinging becomes,  
Yet tolerance is yielding.

Dry are bones and skin,  
Sunlight teasing, its rays unfeeling,  
Hollow becomes the throat and cut with the edges of air,  
Ice and forever frozen.


	3. We have to go Now

_A/N: This one's a bit heavy in contrast to the series just to show more the graveness in the planetary wars. No main chars die._

_Death, Wartime, Graveheart & Pyrus, unspecific planet, Rated T_

* * *

**"We have to go. _Now_."**

The air was thick with grey smoke from explosives and the fallout from burning chemicals was rendering the senses useless. The only way out was running in the opposite direction not pausing for the corpses on the ground or the screams of pain from Quarriors and soldiers from half a dozen other races. War, the one word needed to start every sentence from whatever moral stance you took. But here on the battlefield, it was just that. No explanations required. Just war.

"Graveheart! We need to fall back!" Pyrus yelled. The prince was trembling, lost in the confusion and intensity of the gunfire spraying around him. The flame on his head was whipping sharply in the wind as he neared the man of Rock.

Graveheart shook himself and stood straight as if reality suddenly struck him. He scowled in the direction the two frontal forces were clashing only fifty paces ahead. "Where's our air support?" he shouted.

"They were supposed to be here minutes ago to counter the tower guns," Pyrus responded ducking from gunfire. "This was supposed to be planned precisely!"

Graveheart looked around in a confident calm. A team of Quarriors were getting ready to fire a large missile launcher at a distant turret. There was a flash of light and Graveheart raised an arm over his face, the boom shook him wildly. His eyes refocused and he saw the soldiers were gone, destroyed in the explosion. He felt his composure slip away as a futile dread clawed through him. He squared himself and raised his com. "Fall back! All squads retreat!"

Pyrus spun around hearing a moan behind him. A Fire warrior was lying on the ground a few paces away, a steaming black mark was at the centre of his chest. He tried to raise his head but failed at the lack of strength. Pyrus knelt beside him and gently put a hand at the back of the soldier's head.

"My prince … you must … flee!" He coughed uncontrollably, his body flinching with ruthless pain. Suddenly he stopped, his head falling sideways on the prince's hand. Pyrus could feel his stomach twist into a cold knot.

Graveheart shook Pyrus by the shoulder, but the boy remained crouched over the dead warrior, his face expressionless. Graveheart grunted and grabbed him by the waist, tossing him over his shoulder. Sharp pains from the battle's injuries battered Pyrus' body as he bobbled up and down. The miner under him carried him swiftly away from the fires and chaotic shouting. _If war comes at a price, then the soldiers aren't the ones paying it. Lifeless warriors get nothing in return. They fight for salvation but in the end it's their prince's reward. _He peered at the distant warrior and closed his eyes awaiting nothing but escape from the dreadful battle.


	4. Typical

_A/N: Pyrus and Zera are taken prisoner by the Beast. Some fun banter, nothing serious. Mid series._

_Humour, Conversation, Pyrus & Zera & OC, a Beast establishment, Rated K_

* * *

**Typical**

Pyrus sat down on a metal thing that failed horribly at being a seat. "Well," he said cheerfully, "at least we have something to sit on. Last time I was in one of these things—"

"We sat on the floor," Zera cut in, "I know, I was there," she said sounding aggravated. Her back was turned to him as she looked through the prison force field to see if there were any other unfortunate souls caught by the Beast.

A soldier of Rock was lying on the ground with his hands folded comfortably behind his head. She wasn't sure if he was asleep or not with the helmet on, but that didn't really matter. "Hey! You!" Zera whispered loudly. The Quarrior in the opposite cell made no response. "Answer me soldier!" she commanded impatiently.

The Quarrior slowly turned is head to her. "Yes," he said in a flat voice, clearly irritated by girl's intrusiveness.

"Even in a prison you think you can order people around," Pyrus said. He appeared discomfited by the misshaped bench but still managed a first-rate smirk.

Zera spun her head back and leered at him. "Be quiet Pyrus," she snapped, "can't you see I'm trying to figure out where we are? I think that blast to the head knocked some charcoal from your brain when it rendered you unconscious." She managed a quaint laugh, "as usual, _I_ have to do all the hard work getting us out of predicaments like these…"

Pyrus sighed hopelessly and closed his eyes in an attempt to block out the nagging voice.

"Pyrus are you listening to me?" She groaned loudly in frustration. "Men are so typical! Oh, what am I saying? You're just a stupid little boy!" Her large eyes were burning a hole in the centre of Pyrus' face which held a strained yet humoured expression.

"Hey, _princess_," the Quarrior teased, "knock it off, I'm trying to get some shut-eye here."

Pyrus grinned at the soldier. "She actually is a princess you know."

The Quarrior laughed breathlessly.

"Laugh all you want boys." Zera plopped herself on the ground and lied sideways grasping her stomach.

"What are you doing Zera?" Pyrus muttered sliding a palm over his face.

"What do you think I'm doing? _I'm_ getting us out of here." She cleared her throat and began moaning in exaggerated pain. "Guard! Ooh guard!" She was squirming on the ground like a hapless animal.

Pyrus grinned in weird admiration at the convincing act.

"And here I was thinking I was gonna die of boredom!" the Quarrior howled.


	5. Tranquility

_A/N: I wanted a challenge and what's harder than doing a Zuma fic? This relationship had near to no canon so it was an interesting experiment._

_Bonding/Comfort, Conversation, Jade & Zuma, Planet Rock, Season 2, Rated K+_

* * *

**Tranquility**

The moons glowed dimly above as Jade climbed the steep hill. Zuma was perched at its flattened peak meditating and floating a foot from the rock slated ground. She appeared entirely at peace.

There was something about this creature that put Jade's emotions at ease, and it suddenly occured to her that the two of them never really had a good chat. "Enjoyin the view?" she asked behind Zuma.

"The darkness stretches across the land too heavily for a view." Zuma's telepathic voice echoed dreamily.

Jade walked beside the horned fury creature and let herself fall lazily to the ground, leaning back on her elbows. "I was refering to the sky," she said with a wry smile.

Zuma glanced at her and gave a slow and gracious nod. "The stars hold many secrets," she said, her eyes glowing ghostly at every word.

"Hmm." Jade mused at her words for a moment. "You've bin sitting up here for the past _five _nights. Do you find the stars better company than people?" Zuma did not respond right away remaining in her serenity.

"There's a shadow amongst. Its dark eyes stare into us, and these eyes are eyes of anguish and anger." Zuma spoke as if telling a tale and paused to close her eyes spiritually. "Its exterior, its mass overwhelms, its true nature hiding in shelter."

Jade didn't have the slightest idea what the creature was referring to although she suddenly felt a sense of dreadful curiosity that frightened her ever so slightly.

Jade kicked a loose stone off the edge and waited until it punched the boulders below. "What are ya goin on about?" she asked flatly.

"The elements flee together as one. The beast approaches, a secret within the giant eye."

"Do me a favour and stop with the metaphors."

Zuma took no offense and gave another gracious nod. "I am sorry . . . It has been a while since we have conversed with worldly people . . . Our minds . . . have been dwelling inside the abyss far too long with only but emotions and dreams to speak of."

"No need to apologize," Jade said sternly.

Zuma rotated herself in the air so her body was facing Jade. "What is troubling you?"

"I beg your pardon?" Jade said defensively.

"Your aura is one of guilt and frustration."

"Is that so? My aura is none of your business."

Her hooves gently touched the ground and her large arms fell easily at her sides. "I must rest then." Zuma leaned forward slightly as if to bow. Her pale eyes were glowing with apprehension.

Jade realized she was being too evasive and rather rude. If there was anyone who could understand her without passing judgement, it was Zuma. "Rest easy," she replied.

Jade felt the rumbling emotions inside start to calm as she watched Zuma disappear down the hillside. Perhaps another night, she thought.


	6. Cliff Hanger

_Action/Danger, Graveheart & Tekla & Voxx, Planet Ice, Rated K+_

**Cliff Hanger**

"Seventy-six percent probability the ice will break. Princess Tekla must not-"

"There is no time Voxx," Tekla cut in. Standing on one side of an ice bridge, she looked down and over the icy edge. The drop was nearly five-hundred meters and the gap, where the bridge had collapsed, might as well have been just as long.

"Today would be good," Graveheart muttered from the other side. He looked up at the tunnel ceiling. Small to man-sized icicles were falling like spears as the ground and walls shook and rumbled around them.

She ignored the jittering nerves in her body and took a dozen paces back. Pushing what remaining strength was left inside, she began to accelerate. With heart racing and breath held, she lunged forward into the air. He arms slammed against the cold edge and she scrambled to grab hold of anything, but the ice in front was breaking away and she could feel herself begin to fall to her doom. A large hand reached down and took hold of her wrist. His grip was hard and painful, but she knew Graveheart had just saved her from death.

"I'm not going to let go," he bellowed as he pulled her straight up with a single thrust. Happiness at the selfless act was so strong in her that her panic fled and she followed Graveheart through the chaotic caves without fear.


	7. Tekla

_Drabble, Tekla & Father, Planet Tek, Pre-series, Rated K_

**Tekla**

She always felt alone. It had been an hour past since the sun had reached zenith and a young Tekla was beginning to wonder when her father would show up. Long she awaited their time together, for he was always busy talking to governors from other sectors and reviewing the latest developments in the research and acceleration division. Today, they were going to go to the mountain cliff; the Talek Peak to be exact. It was always more beautiful when the sun was high in the sky, for the little lake that rested upon it would glimmer with much youth and enthusiasm. Tekla had always objected to the barrier around the lake because it was a blatant eye sore. Apparently, a pool of water can reach out and grab inattentive little children, drowning them for dinner. It was the story for every bed of blue, but Tekla only cared about this one because she visited it at the end of every cycle.

She placed her elbows neatly side by side on the balcony edge and cupped her chin. There wasn't much green left, not much nature at all. She gazed to the horizon where Talek stood standing and then her eyes moved to the surrounding area where a mass of Tek metal and purple lights defined their city. It all seemed to overpower the sun itself in its grandness.

Suddenly, quiet footsteps came behind her and she smiled without turning to look. "You never get tired of that view do you?" His voice was warm but somewhat exhausted from his day's proceedings.

"Father, let's go right away! There is much I wish to show you on the peak." She grabbed his closest hand with both of hers and pulled him away from the scenery.


	8. Space Fighting

_Action/Comedy, Graveheart & Jade & Pyrus & Zera, Rated K+_

**Space Fighting**

"Who was the wise guy who said this sector was free of Beast drones?" Jade blared through her comm.

"I think information gathering got a little lax in your absence," Graveheart responded through the speakers.

Jade swore as a sparkling red missile hit one of the engines on her ship causing a nearby console to explode. "Where are the little ones?" she shouted as she weaved her ship left and right to avoid more incoming fire.

Graveheart hardened his grasp on the trigger and, with great patience, waited until a drone fighter was centered perfectly for a killing blow. He squeezed the trigger and the drone's ship exploded sending a shockwave that hit Graveheart's hull with satisfying effect. He let out a held breath, "I've got them covered. I'm a little worried about you though," Jade could practically hear the smile. "When was the last time you were in a fighter? Feeling a little rusty?"

"Please, piloting a Moon is no different."

"Your aim is telling me otherwise," he chuckled.

Jade was very close to the tail of a drone who was flying on a sharp right curve to avoid her fire. Five pairs of lasers had missed the drone by only meters, and Jade was beginning to steam with frustration. The sixth pair finally grazed the drone's transparent engine knocking it off its course just long enough for Jade to position a finishing shot.

"Don't miss now."

Jade slammed a hand on her console shutting off communication and squeezed the trigger. The drone exploded in a globe of null matter and she hammered her fists down in a satisfied fury, "YES!" She slammed the console again, "Pyrus, you two still flying?"

The voice of Pyrus came through, "This is Pyrus. We're fine but...I'm not the one piloting. _Somebody_ thought they could do it better."

Jade smirked, "Lady Zera, take command of things more often and you'll be a prime warrior in no time."

"I'm glad somebody thinks so. Flame brain here-"

"Can we please just land," Pyrus moaned.

"Hey Jade," Graveheart's voice came, "that was some nice shooting, deserving of a medal."

"You're getting on my nerves Graveheart."

"Not a metal? Then how about some one on one time together?"

"First of all, it's not happening, secondly, I hardly consider that a reward."

Graveheart slowly shook his head and smiled in defeat.


	9. Solidarity

_Comedy, Pyrus/Zera, Rated K+_

**Solidarity**

It wasn't the most productive thing he could have been doing, but it was entertaining nonetheless. He especially enjoyed it when she twirled it around effortlessly between her insect fingers like it was supposed to impress Pyrus or something.

"You realize that doesn't help win battles."

"Quite the contrary my naive friend. It distracts and disorients the opponent long enough for me to ... do THIS!" She swung the blue rod at his head but Pyrus easily blocked the attack. She was such a frail looking girl, but it surprised him that her swings connected with such force.

_Must come from that steady flow of anger she has for me._ "If you want to catch your enemy off guard, it helps not to voice your attack."

Zera groaned in annoyance and, with bottled fury, swung at his head again. Instead of blocking it, Pyrus side stepped, spun and gently smacked her on the back, giving that extra nudge to her momentum so she fell forwards and flat on her face. She lied there a moment, fuming.

Pyrus let one end of his staff rest vertically from the ground and rested his chin on his hands. "You have to learn to control your anger."

She got to her feet and brushed off the sand. She placed a fist on her hip and glared at him with those large eyes. "Fine. I'll _try_ to not be so angry with you. But. _You_ have to promise not to do that again. It's humiliating."

"Sorry." He smiled. "Okay let's go, one more time." Both in ready positions, they began sidestepping in a circle. "Remember, steady your breathing. You can't just focus on your opponent, you have to feel the environment around you, feel out his weakness between swings." She thrust her weapon with a poke attack, but he knocked it sideways and followed up with a swing from the other end of his staff. She hopped backwards dodging it. "Good."

"Take this!" she shouted as she lunged with an overhead.

Pyrus smiled, ready to counter the obvious. To his surprise it was a feint as she did a summersault under his block and, with a sweep of her staff, knocked his legs away. He fell flat on his back and remained there a moment to contemplate what the heck just happened.

She stood over him cross armed with a one sided smile. "Is there another lesson for me oh great master?"

He accepted her hand and got to his feet. "No I think we're done."

She chuckled. "Oh come now Pyrus. It was just payback, no need to get _angry_."

He turned and walked away as he retracted his staff and latched it to his back. He could see that giant grin behind him, and he was kicking himself for letting her get the best of him.

"Pyrus."

He looked back at her, but there was no mocking smile, there came no witty remark. She simply bowed and then walked away. He shook his head. _That girl is full of surprises._


	10. How It's Done

_Comedy/Romance, Graveheart/Jade, Rated K+_

* * *

**How It's Done**

"What is this? I feel like I'm watching a bunch of children."

Graveheart raised his arm. "Hold your fire!" He faced her and thumbed back over his shoulder. "Care to show them how it's done?"

Jade grinned and slowly shook her head. She reached for Graveheart's waist and grabbed his side pistol.

He eyed her attentively. "You don't want the bigger one?" he asked propping up the large weapon in his arms. The words seemed to amuse her.

Holding the pistol with both hands, she raised her arms at an angle to the sky and fired five times. Every shot hit home, exploding target drones into plumes of smoke.

A few cadets exchanged glances.

"Keep your shoulders up and your arms at the level of your eyes," she told them. "Just because you can fire twelve times a second, does _not_ mean you can forget how to _aim_." She studied their young faces. "Well? Don't stand there like rocks, do you agree or not?"

"Yes Empress!" They shouted in unison.

She tossed the gun at Graveheart and he caught it before it connected with his face. "Do you expect me to do your job for you?"

He was the only one to see her smug grin. "It's not easy filling your shoes."

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

Graveheart reached out and reeled her in by the hips. "And where will a public display of affection get me?" He leaned forward and pressed his lips together with hers.


	11. We Both Perish

_Lamprey Nightmare, Angst Poem, Tekla, Season 1, Rated K+_**  
**

* * *

**We Both Perish**

I grab at air and the darkness carries me  
Forever I climb  
An endless pit with no star above  
I cannot let her take me

Red, defiled greens and blues  
She towers before me  
I cannot stand against her  
There is no ground beneath me

Claws rip through  
Memories seep away  
I am alone  
I am lost between strings  
The wireframe is my own  
But my fingers are not

Blues, pure reds and greens  
Now there is a white light  
I must climb  
Limbs are numb  
She lights my wings to flame  
But stone will never burn.


End file.
